


Nightwing Sonnet

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Closed forms, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Sonnet, dat ass, it's a DC tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet in the classic Shakespearian mode, about...um...Nightwing's booty.</p>
<p>I couldn't help myself, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gail Simone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gail+Simone), [Nicola Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicola+Scott).



> So last night I got all tucked up into bed intending to get a decent night's sleep in preparation for having to wake up in the wee hours of the morning for work. I'd been worrying, because I promised y'all a sonnet, but I wasn't sure what to write it about.
> 
> After lying in bed for fifteen minutes, it came to me. This is the text that I sent to the Boy as I lay in bed:
> 
> "Can't sleep. Heart pounding. Must write sonnet. Plz bring me pen and notebook?"
> 
> And then I wrote this. It's a sonnet in the English mode--three quatrains and a couplet, in iambic pentameter. I suppose you could call it a paean of praise to Nightwing's ass in all its forms, drawn, animated, and someday hopefully live-action (shake it, Joseph Gordon-Levitt?), if the gods smile on us.
> 
> It's dedicated to Nicola Scott, as one of the finest purveyors of Nightwing booty out there, and to Gail Simone, my favorite comics writer and the one who got me thinking about his butt in the first place.
> 
> Share and enjoy!

Dick Grayson, all our eyes are set on you—  
The safety of our city is your goal.  
We feel protected— _and_ we like the _view._  
We look up as you start on your patrol.  
High-flying boy, you shimmer through the air,  
A night bird all the crooks are right to fear.  
Our hearts pound as you face each villain's glare,  
Our hands clasped tight. Our _eyes_ are on your rear.  
O Nightwing, you're the hero we desire—  
You're always there when sad girls need a friend.  
You've got the chops to make the hoods perspire,  
The brains, the talent, and a _stunning_ end.  
Hal Jordan's glutes are nice, but we can pass,  
Our gaze forever fixed on Nightwing's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. *ahem* That happened. ^_^ And I've cross-posted it to [my Tumblr](http://dangerouscommiesubversive.tumblr.com/) so that I can show Gail Simone personally.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I only used "sad girls" in there because it fit the meter and because it's from my (girl) perspective. I fully support sad boys getting an eyeful of Nightwing ass too!
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know!


End file.
